


Oh, Your Love Is Lost On Me

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby knows Dorian is addicted but he can't bear to cut him off entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Your Love Is Lost On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



> Written for Bekah at [comment fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com) for the prompt: _"He wants it so bad he can taste it."_
> 
> Title taken from [What's The Matter?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW8Ie5i9bhY) by Milo Greene.

“Please!” Dorian begged, aware that he starting to sound just as desperate as he had when Toby had ignored him. He didn’t pause to think that maybe this was another of his games, to prove some great point. He didn’t stop that maybe it was for the best, or better for him, or better for Toby. He just wanted it. He needed it. He could almost taste it already. He didn’t care for better or worse.

“No, Dorian,” Toby insisted, pulling Dorian’s hands away from his body and returning them to where they should stay, at Dorian’s side. Lest he waver. “We said once a week.” 

“It’s been nearly a week,” Dorian argued, ducking out of Toby’s grasp and kissing him hungrily, like he could somehow devour him instead and still get the same high. He could. He could almost taste it on Toby’s lips; his blood.

Toby sighed, using the strength that drinking Dorian’s blood afforded him to shove him away. As if the strength was sapped directly from him, Dorian stumbled back, falling to his knees on the floor. Toby knew what was coming even before the tears started falling.

“I’m sorry; it’s for your own good.”

Toby got on his knees beside him, not bearing having to look down on him. He didn’t want to judge Dorian, not ever, not for the sins of his past nor the ones he would no doubt go onto commit. But he couldn’t deny what he saw before him. He wrapped his arms around his love, a creature of habits and constantly chased thrills. No love would ever fill the hole inside him, no drug would ever be strong enough but Toby knew he’d come the closest and for a while, he want didn’t believe it was because of the high. But even though the idea tore him apart, just as this rehabilitation was tearing Dorian apart, he was scared to let go of him.

“You do love me, don’t you, Dorian?” Toby asked, wanting the lie just for a little while longer.

“Course I do,” Dorian said with a ragged breath, his sobs coming to a screeching halt in the light of hope, a way to get what he wanted. “Of course.”

“Ok,” Toby relented; giving the only thing he knew would keep Dorian by his side for another night.

He pulled Dorian closer to him, breathing him in. Even though he was a mess and Toby could feel the guilt curling inside him already like some great beast waiting to strike, he couldn’t deny a part of him wanted him. A part of him needed him. A part of him could taste him already. A part of him didn’t care for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
